


Sun-star

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [61]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Hobbiton, Love at First Sight, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A business trip to the Hobbiton Fair yields more than one enchanting sight for a curious Hobbit from Greenholm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-star

Enjoying his walk on the Fair’s last day, Fastred crests the rise before Hobbiton’s outlandish attraction: a tree said to come from Elves. He is sceptical, but living near the White Towers, he’s seen his share of wondrously fair things.

Abruptly, his breath catches, his heart jumps wildly.

Wondrously fair...?

There is indeed a glorious tree, shimmering in the sun – but it seems mere backdrop for the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen: She sits under the canopy, a blossom, golden as her hair, twirling past day-dreaming eyes.

‘Fair as an elf-maid,’ Fastred thinks, dazed. ‘And I’m under her spell...’

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Well, Sam, what about elanor, the sun-star, you remember the little golden flower in the grass of Lothlórien?” (RotK, The Grey Havens)  
> \- “[Elanor] became known as as “the Fair” because of her beauty; many said that she looked more like an elf-maid than a hobbit. She had golden hair, which had been very rare in the Shire...” (RotK, Appendix B, The Tale of Years, entry for the year 1421 S.R., FN 1)
> 
>  
> 
> _31.07.08_


End file.
